1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, especially to an LED heat sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low power Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are low power-consuming, low heat-producing and long life. When low-power LEDs are used, slight heat is generated that is transferred to a local environment without dissipation problems. However, a high-power LED generates greater quantities of heat at greater intensity, which is not easily transferred to the local environment. If the heat is not dissipated and accumulates, the high-power LED is damaged causing a shortened lifespan or terminal failure.
Therefore, with reference to FIG. 9, a conventional high-power LED device comprising a high-power LED unit (80), a conductive block (91) and a heat sink (92) is developed to solve the aforementioned problem.
The high-power LED unit (80) has a base (81) and a high-power LED chip (82) attached to the base (81), covered by a resin material. To enhance heat transfer, the base (81) is attached to the conductive block (91) and the conductive block (91) is attached to the heat sink (92). The conductive block (91) has an outer surface larger than that of the base (81). Heat generated by the high-power LED device in use is transferred to the conductive block (91) through the base (81) and then spread by the conductive block (91) and transferred to the heat sink (92) that has an outer surface being larger than the conductive block (91) and multiple fins formed on an inner surface, therefore, being more effective at dissipation.
However, the dissipation by the conductive block (91) and the heat sink (92) is significantly limited. When combining multiple high-power LED units (80), a total surface of the conductive block (91) and the heat sink (92) will be un-feasibly large. Furthermore, air flows in random directions over the heat sink (92) and through its fins, thereby inhibiting an air-cooling effect thereof.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED heat sink to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.